


True Love can Thaw a Frozen Hook

by LigeiaResurrected



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/LigeiaResurrected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Frozen Hook (Hook & Elsa) drabbles. Most likely, they're all might be AU. You're welcome to leave me prompts, just keep them T-rated or under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Kisses and a Hook

The Jolly Roger rests at the docks of Storybrooke, gently rocking in the water. The tired sky dresses in its starry nightgown. The waves play music, singing against the ship.

Elsa leans on the wooden railing. Despite the dim lighting, her blue dress still sparkles. Strands of her hair waltzes in the wind. She wears a smile and twirls the cape around her finger. She chuckles, looking at her captain.

Killian stands by the beauty's side. His eyebrow lifts. Those fingertips of his brushes the bend of her elbow. He moves in front of Elsa and positions his arm to one side of her, grabbing hold of the railing.

His closeness surges electricity in her veins. The sheer cape slips from her grasp. With a chuckle, she lifts her head. Elsa's lips part when his touches hers, allowing him entrance. Their kiss is a dance of desire in a fast-paced song. A moan joins the melody. Killian brushes his queen's cheek. Chest-to-chest, Elsa follows his lead with as much passion as him.

When their dance is done, a sound captures their attention. The captain raises his hook. By the magic from his beauty, the hook freezes; ice grips it entirely. Elsa laughs nervously and looks down, slightly pink. Killian lifts her chin, flashing one of his grins.

"What else can you do?" he asks, voice husky.

Wearing a small smile, Elsa takes hold of his hook. Her hands tingle with magic, love. The ice melts, licking her fingers. After it defrosts, she embraces it on her chest. Raising his eyebrow once more, the pirate wraps his good arm around her then hoists her upon the railing. A giggle breaks free from the queen, and their mouths dance again.


	2. Their Own World

"Remind me why we're dancing again?" King Killian asks his queen.

Him and Elsa dance as an orchestra plays. They move as one, circling. His left arm is around her. She brushes his hair through her fingers. Holding her hand, he spins his wife. She smiles and returns to him. Through the windows, sunlight paints their bodies and clothes. Killian is dressed that shows his royal status.

"Because, my dear," Elsa answers, "dancing is a good form of exercise."

"I know another way of exercising," he says, tone suggestive.

She chuckles, knowing his meaning. "What would that be?"

Killian hovers close to her, lifting an eyebrow. "Follow me to our bedchambers for a demonstration," he whispers, winks.

Elsa laughs. She wraps her arms around him, rests her head on his shoulder. With a small smile, Killian turns to the windows and stops, watching water crashing against the shore. He remembers what his life used to be: sailing in the Jolly Roger, adventures in Neverland, encounters with Blackbeard, and the search for revenge.

"You miss the seas, don't you?" Elsa asks, looking out as well.

"Aye, it was my life for several years." He pushes her enough to face her. "But I don't want it back. As long as I have you, I'm happy."

She beams. "Me, too."

Killian leans over, and their mouths does a dance of their own. His facial hair tickles. Soon, they part, smiling. He cups her face. Elsa kisses his hook. As their foreheads touch, they hold each other before resuming to dance, lost in the music and in their own world.


	3. Dark Vow

The library is dimly lit, only the fireplace is the source of light. Outside dusk already withered. The moon, the stars have been hanging for quite some time. Firewood crackles. Killing a yawn, Elsa returns the book she was reading. The light paints her face. After the book rests on the shelf, her finger brushing the spine, gentle arms wrap around her.

"Let's go to bed, sweetheart. It's late," Killian says softly, his breath splashing the shell of her ear.

Elsa chuckles, embracing his arms. "I'll be right there."

Killian kisses her shoulder. He brushes Elsa's arm then catches her fingers before letting go. They smile at each other, and he leaves the library. Picking up the book Anna left previously, the queen walks to the other side of the room.

As she reaches the bookshelf, a cold voice says, "Greetings, your majesty."

Sharply turning around, Elsa gasps, dropping the book. "Hans!"

He comes out of the shadows with an object in his hands. After he opens the lid, the first thing that's sucking in the urn are her hands, which turn into some kind of liquid.

"Killian!" Elsa yells, top of her voice. Her feet turns, legs, waist. When it's to the torso, Hook appears at the door closest to the queen. She screams his again before being taken captive completely inside the urn.

"Elsa!" Killian shouts. Devastated, his eyes catch sight of Hans, who has a cold, evil smile on his face. The man flees, giving no chance for Jones to even get close to him.

Face snarling, he swears deep within his soul to have revenge against Hans for stealing his beloved, even if it's the last thing Hook will ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to write all my drabbles with fluff. I think it would be boring if I do. I might write a part 2 of this, or maybe I won't. Mwahaha. Seriously, I think I might, just need to figure out what happens. I have other ideas for drabbles, including a 2-parter. A little teaser: it involves a frozen heart.


	4. Baby Steps

"Come here; come to momma." Elsa, with her knees on the floor, holds out her hands. Her eyes lock on her daughter, Katrina, as she’s about to take her first steps.

Killian and his wife sit two or three feet apart. He holds his baby girl with his good hand. “Walk to mommy,” he encourages, voice light and happy.

Katrina looks at Elsa with those blue eyes of hers, little fingers in her mouth. With daddy still holding her, she takes a small step. Killian lets go as their daughter takes another, wobbly.

"You’re doing it, such a good job," mommy praises.

Then the little girl falls on the soft floor. The parents chuckle as Elsa helps her stand. Her eyes are bright, watching Katrina making another step. A few more and she lands in the arms of the jubilant queen.

"Yay, you did it," Elsa says, her face, tears painted joyful and proud.

Killian closes the distance between them then holds his daughter in his arms, beaming. He says in a cheery voice, “Good job, my baby girl.”

Katrina reaches and touches his chin. Killian laughs then places a kiss on top of her head, his lips touching her black hair.

"You want to do it again?" he asks, his thumb brushing her cheek. He looks at his wife before handing her back, returning to his spot.

Elsa chuckles. “Walk to daddy.”

Katrina blinks then giggles, looking at Killian. She walks to him in practicing steps, eyes ever focusing on her father.


End file.
